En haut de la tour d'astronomie
by bulmaXkoma
Summary: En haut de la tour d'astronomie , deux âmes qui s'aime mais la guerre va séparer a jamais


Hello je commence juste à poster quelque histoire trouvé dans le fin fond de mon ordi c'est pour dire celle-ci elle datte , mais j'ai lus tellement de fanfiction sur Harry Potter que je voulais moi aussi mettre ma pierre à l'édifice et voire ce que on pensait de mon travail si on peut dire , alors je m'ai fait lire a un ami il a corrigé les fautes et autres que je n'avais pas vus et il a bien aimé alors je vous partage ce petit OS et à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez

Rating : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à l'excellente JK Rowling, moi je me suis juste contenté de les mettre en scènes pour cet OS =)

En haut de la tour d'astronomie

Il fait sombre, il fait froid, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie … On y voit tout le parc de Poudlard , mais pas ce soir , ce soir il fait trop sombre .

Une jeune fille est assise a même le sol a le nez levé vers les étoiles, le visage baignée de larmes. C'est la guerre et elle commence à avoir peur, pas pour elle non mais pour Harry, Ron, ses parents … Elle ne sait pas comment cela va finir mais elle sait comment elle voudrait que ça se termine et cela fait une grande différence.

Elle a froid mais elle prend sur elle, cela fait deux ans maintenant qu'elle monte tous les soirs la haut pour faire le point sur son année, faire ses devoir ou échapper à ses amis.

Ce soir elle est monté car Ron s'est enfin décidé a lui avouer ses sentiment, elle attendait sa depuis des années, alors quand il lui a dit "je t'aime " elle le prit dans ses bras et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un simple baiser, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais la nouvelle l'emballait pas autant que sa devrait, elle attendait sa quand même depuis des années ! Mais rien, rien ne s'est passé au niveau de son ventre, pas de papillon ni sentiment heureux.

Alors quand il eut finit, elle lui dit que elle avait un devoir à faire a la bibliothèque et partit en courant comme si elle avait Voldemort derrière elle. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, les larmes coulant sur son visage et quand elle arriva elle le vit ! Lui, lui qui fait battre son cœur depuis des mois, lui qui la fait sentir vivante, lui qui a le don de la faire frissonner

"_ Putain granger ! Mais tu es en retard ce n'est pas possible, je vais devoir rentrer dans la salle commune pour ne pas me faire prendre

_ " désole, c'est Ron , elle se remit à pleurer mais cette fois ci elle cacha son visage de ses mains car Malefoy n'aime pas la voir pleurer

_ Hermy ? Tu pleures ? C'est à cause de belette ? Qu'est qu'il a encore fait celui-là ?

_ Il, IL, Il m'a avoué ses sentiments, il m'a dit je t'aime et comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre je me suis mise à l'embrassé plus pour le faire taire que par envie

Au moment où elle a prononcé le dernier mot elle se mit soudain à trouver un intérêt à ses chaussures

Malefoy s'avance vers elle et lui prit le visage entre les mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la Hermione sentit quelque chose dans son ventre ! Là elle avait les fameux papillons

_ On le savait que ce moment aller arriver, et avec la guerre imminente sa m'étonne pas que belette se soit jeté à l'eau

_ Oui mais on s'en fout non ? Maintenant c'est toi et moi et lui ne compte plus depuis plusieurs mois

_ Granger, Granger, serait tu stupide ? Toi et moi ? On ne pas faire pire, on ne pourra jamais être ensemble, quel que soit le déroulement de cette guerre

_ Mais, bien sûr que on peut tu ne vas pas aller te battre auprès de Voldemort alors si Harry gagne, tu seras libre et on pourra vivre heureux sans se cacher

_ Si moi je me bats pas mon père va se battre, et on fait comment pour ça ?

Il leva le bras, remonta sa chemise et montra son avant-bras ou on pouvait voir la marque des ténèbres qui semblait plus noire que jamais

_ Mais sa aucune importance, tu n'es pas ton père et au pire tu auras un procès auquel je témoignerais et tu seras libre, libre de faire ce que tu veux, libre de vivre avec moi

_ Ah oui et que dira-t-on sur l'héroïne de guerre qui est en couple avec un ancien mangemort hein ? Tu penses à ton avenir ? Il sera mêlé au miens, tu seras comme moi des parias, on nous regardera partout, on écrira sur nous …

_ Et alors je m'en fiche je veux être avec toi point final

_ Et si Potter meurt ? Et que face de serpent gagne ? Je vais être obligé de le rejoindre il ne laissera pas sa passé, il va tous vous capturé et toi "sang de bourbe " de Potter tu va être torturé jusqu'à la mort et sans doute pour me racheter il le fera faire par moi ce sadique

_ Et si on partait Loin de cette guerre, toi, moi et le reste du monde à nos pieds

_ Une Gryffondor qui abandonne ? Tu serais prête à laisser Harry et tous tes amis se battre seul, sans toi ? Pour fuir avec moi ? Je suis un lâche mais pas toi jamais tu ne pourrais faire ca

Il s'avance vers elle, lui prit les mains et l'embrassa de toute ces forces pour faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour elle dans ce baiser, il la déshabilla, l'allongea par terre, fit venir une couverture et lui fit l'amour comme il l'avait jamais fait … Dans ces dernières caresse, dans ses derniers baiser on pouvait sentir la détresse qui pouvait émaner de ses deux corps qui s'aime mais leurs amour est maudit

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et juste avant que le soleil se lève, Drago était réveillé et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la femme qu'il aimait, car oui, lui le grand Draco Malefoy était amoureux de la belle Hermione Granger

Il la regarda quelque instant, sentit une dernière fois ses cheveux, sortit de la poche arrière de son jean sa baguette et la pointa sur le corps endormis

_ Oubliette

Il enleva chaque nuit passé avec lui, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque paroles gentille qu'il put échanger, tout sentiment heureux ou d'amour qui est pus partager et essaya de mettre Weasley a la place du sentiment de bonheur et d'amour que ressentait la jeune fille

Quand ce fut fini, il partit dans les cachots pour faire ses bagages et partit pour le manoir, il ne pleura pas une seule fois, mais son cœur au fond de lui saignait, il saigna encore plus le soir de la grande bataille quand il vit Hermione et le roux se tenant la main et l'embrassant avant de se jeter dans la bataille final

Il commença a jeter des sort autours de lui sans jamais toucher Granger seulement la frôler, bien sûr Ron s'en aperçut et croyant qu'il voulait attaquer sa Hermione, il lui lança un sort qui lui toucha le cœur et celui-ci s'arrêta d'un coup

Il se vit tomber au ralentit, la main sur le cœur, les cris des combattants, la sueur, l'odeur de la peur et de la mort

Sa dernière pensée fut pour la seule femme qu'il a aimée

Voilà, voilà pour ce petit OS pas joyeux mais que voulez-vous je n'aime pas forcement les happy ends alors voilà =)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous ne trouvez son nul ou s'il reste encore des fautes dans ce cas-là mon ami sera fouetté


End file.
